


Confissão de K.B

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Dia dos namorados, M/M, Valentine's Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: “Stan estava à beira da loucura, com um bilhete em mãos e um horário marcado, Kyle à frente dele chegara no horário exato indicado no papel e ainda assim, o moreno se encontrava nervoso e surpreso pelo simples fato de não imaginar que aquilo realmente pudesse acontecer.”University - AU || Valentine's WeekBetada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3





	Confissão de K.B

**Author's Note:**

> """"Publicado no Spirit no dia 14/02/2019"""""
> 
> Quarto dia do desafio Valentine's Week.
> 
> Boa leitura!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************  
> Tema do dia:  
> Dia 4 - Mal-entendido - Kyle Broflovski e Stan Marsh

Stan estava à beira da loucura, com um bilhete em mãos e um horário marcado, Kyle à frente dele chegara no horário exato indicado no papel — pontualmente como Marsh esperava que o melhor amigo fizesse, pois este era Kyle sempre cumprindo a sua palavra — e ainda assim, o moreno se encontrava nervoso e surpreso pelo simples fato de não imaginar que aquilo realmente pudesse acontecer.

Uma hora atrás, Stan recebera uma carta impressa num envelope verde, assinado como “K.B”, revelando os sentimentos que tal pessoa tinha por Marsh há anos, e claro, ele automaticamente associou a Kyle, não só pela assinatura com as iniciais de seu nome, mas pelas palavras diretas e sinceras que lhe fazia imaginar seu amigo diante de si lendo as confissões em voz alta.

Ele ainda tinha muito receio de estar errado, de ter interpretado as coisas de maneira equivocada e que simplesmente não fosse Kyle o autor da carta, mas então porque ele estava ali diante de si, exatamente como (na carta) prometera que estaria?

Broflovski sequer demonstrou, por todos esses anos, sentimentos além da bela amizade que ambos tinham — pelo menos Stan nunca identificara outros sinais —, por isso sentia-se confuso e receoso.

Stan o amava muito, desde sua infância onde de algo puro passou a se tornar intenso, por isso não queria ser rejeitado pelo melhor amigo, e não aguentaria caso acontecesse, se tornando o principal motivo de guardar esses sentimentos por tanto tempo.

Marsh respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ele não era sempre tão nervoso assim quando se tratava de Kyle, aprendera a se controlar conforme o tempo passou, porém, essa situação inusitada deixava-o muito ansioso, ao ponto de fazer coisas do tipo de tomar as decisões precipitadas sem analisá-las.

Mas, mesmo com receio de estar errado, Stan queria poder se abrir com Kyle, deixar seus sentimentos virem à tona, principalmente agora que o ruivo estava ali na sua frente, pedindo por isso... como dizia na carta.

 

Kyle sabia que Stan estava agitado, principalmente porque o menor evitava sustentar seu olhar por muito tempo, fitando nervoso cada ponto em volta da pracinha em que estavam.

Broflovski sorria internamente com o possível acontecimento que estava por vir, afinal, era a semana do Dia dos Namorados e todos os estudantes se aproveitavam disso para se declararem, então ele podia afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que Marsh faria o mesmo.

O ruivo estava feliz, claro, pois desde sempre sentira um forte sentimento pelo amigo, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que era. Descobrira apenas mais tarde que era amor que sentia — mesmo que em sua adolescência já tivesse cogitado a ideia de que fosse uma emoção passageira —, apesar disso, não tinha total certeza se seu sentimento era retribuído.

Talvez no fundo até sabia da verdade, mas sentia uma pontada de insegurança que o impedia a agir.

— Algum problema, cara? — Perguntou, fingindo uma expressão preocupada enquanto tentava a todo custo não transparecer em seu rosto seu sorriso feliz.

Stan respirou fundo novamente, contando os números mentalmente ao fitar os próprios pés. Sentia que seu coração saltaria para fora do corpo a qualquer momento, de tanta violência que batia em seu peito, enquanto seus pensamentos o deixavam louco.

Broflovski tocou seu ombro com um olhar incentivador, aproximando-se um pouco mais do amigo, que finalmente voltou a olhar para ele com o rosto corado.

O ruivo viu quando Marsh mordeu os lábios com força antes de finalmente falar.

— Eu...

Fora apenas o que Stan conseguiu dizer antes de outra pessoa aparecer.

— Stan? Você... realmente veio! — Marsh olhou para a dona da voz e reconheceu sua amiga, que fora colega de classe por alguns anos no ensino médio e que o acompanhara até mesmo na faculdade. — Oi, Kyle. — Ela sorriu para o maior que retribuiu.

— Olá, Marina. — Saudou Stan. — O que faz por aqui? — O moreno disfarçou seu nervosismo, sorrindo gentilmente para a garota loira.

— Não acredito que você veio até aqui, jurei que não faria. — Marina se aproximou dos rapazes, notando a proximidade que havia entre eles, sorrindo satisfeita.

— Você sabia que eu estaria aqui? — Stan a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Sim, era o que dizia na carta, não? Eu tinha a certeza que não viria, mas a Karina estava convencida demais.

Os olhos de Stan se arregalaram e sua respiração se tornou acelerada como antes. O medo que não queria de jeito nenhum sentir e o pensamento que tentou ignorar, surgiam.

— K-Karina? O bilhete era dela? — Marsh olhou confuso para a loira que parecia curiosa com sua reação.

Kyle notou a expressão de desespero no rosto de Stan, principalmente quando ele o encarou. O ruivo não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo naquele momento, mas sabia que aquilo não parecia bom, pois mudou completamente a áurea do amigo.

— Mas é claro! Quem mais teria as iniciais de KB?... — Os olhos da jovem iluminaram junto a um sorriso que apenas Kyle viu. — Espera aí...

— Como sou idiota!! — Foi apenas o que Stan disse antes de sair correndo com a cabeça baixa.

— Stan, espera! — Gritou, Marina, em vão. A loira voltou o olhar para o ruivo que ainda parecia confuso com a situação — Ele achou que KB era de Kyle Broflovski! Cara, a minha irmã vai ficar puta da vida.

Marina apenas gargalhou com a situação enquanto aos poucos Broflovski começou a compreender o que se passou agora pouco, também achando graça.

Assim que Marina se acalmou, Kyle apenas a fitou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, achando graça da cena de agora a pouco, mas também pela felicidade em saber que Stan pensara nele, imaginando que ele escrevera uma carta, mesmo que fosse algo que Broflovski não faria.

A garota olhou para o mais alto, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto antes de responder Kyle, que se preparava para fazer uma pergunta.

— A Karina gosta dele desde sempre, eu acho, e o pior é que ela acha que Stan corresponde, só porque ele é legal com ela... e com todo mundo. — A loira suspirou, balançando a cabeça em negativa, Kyle concordou — Mas eu sabia que não era isso, e que ele não apareceria aqui, porque estava interessado em outra pessoa.

Broflovski deu um sorriso abafado, voltando os olhos na direção em que seu amigo correra a pouco. Sentia-se levemente decepcionado consigo mesmo, apenas por ter se sentido inseguro do amor que Stan de fato nutria por si, uma vez que até mesmo terceiros repararam naquilo.

Sim, Marina não tinha sido a primeira pessoa que lhe confirmava isso, Kenny foi outro, porém Kyle sempre ignorava provocações vinda do loiro. Entretanto, ainda assim estava feliz, pois era uma confirmação a mais de que aquilo, a situação de agora pouco — e sua certeza de que o moreno se confessaria — não era simplesmente um sonho ou um exagero de suas análises.

— Sempre achei vocês um casal um fofo. — Disse Marina, sorrindo ternamente para o ruivo. Ela parecia realmente contente com o acontecimento.

— Marina, o que faz aqui? — Uma outra garota, com os cabelos platinados, se aproximou. Era uma jovem muito bonita e bem vestida, extremamente atraente.

Kyle sabia bem quem era a moça, já a vira várias vezes nos jogos de Stan, torcendo por ele, mas sequer imaginou que ela estava apaixonada por Marsh.

— Cadê o Stan? — Karina lançou olhares por toda a praça, para ver se o moreno poderia estar escondido, seu olhar alcançou até mesmo onde estava o ruivo, sem nem o encarar.

Marina e Broflovski apenas se entreolharam, a loira indagava mentalmente, como se o ruivo pudesse compreendê-la, se deveria ou não dizer alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu ali.

Karina olhou para seu celular, conferindo as horas para seu encontro, quando Marina tocou seu ombro, desviando os olhos do rapaz.

— Karina, eu te falei que ele não vinha. Te disse que ele não gosta de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta dele!

A Barker menor dos cabelos platinados, olhou para a irmã que mantinha suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, com uma expressão de quem dizia “Eu te avisei”, revirando seus olhos em seguida.

Marina suspirou com o gesto da irmã e olhou para Broflovski.

— Hey, cara, vá resolver seu problema que eu resolvo aqui. — A Barker mais alta piscou, sorrindo de lado. Kyle retribuiu o gesto e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, saindo do local.

 

Kyle caminhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, louco para se encontrar com Stan e dizer que não havia motivos para o moreno se achar idiota... Talvez um pouco, por se confundir sobre a carta, afinal, Marsh já deveria saber o quanto Kyle era alguém direto em ações e palavras, mas ignoraria, pois estava feliz demais em saber que era correspondido.

Seu coração batia desesperadamente e suas mãos suavam com a possibilidade de finalmente dizer o que guardava. Estava muito nervoso. sentindo-se como um adolescente bobo e apaixonado.

_Era assim que Stan estava se sentindo?_

Mais uma vez o ruivo riu da situação que se invertera de maneira estranha, seguindo seu caminho onde imaginou que seu amigo estaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço muito a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela ajuda <3 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> Beijos =3 
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************************  
> Temas do desafio Valentine's Week:  
> Dia 1 - Carta - Eric Cartman - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875151  
> Dia 2 - Teste de Compatibilidade - Clybe - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875289  
> Dia 3 - Cúpido - Bunny - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875376  
> Dia 4 - Mal Entendido - POSTADO  
> Dia 5 - Jantar Romântico  
> Dia 6 - Primeira Vez  
> Dia 7 - Livre


End file.
